The present invention relates to a controlled adjustable manufacturing method and apparatus for variable laminations used in electro-magnetic induction devices such as motors or transformers, and more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for variable electrically adjustable mechanical forming of variable laminations which are stacked in a predetermined sequence for use in electro-magnetic induction devices, in order to substantially reduce the amount of material used in the manufacture of such devices.
In my aforementioned copending patent applications, I have disclosed methods and apparatus for selectively forming at least one predetermined area of stacked laminations forming a magnetic inductor circuit with a generally circular outer cross sectional shape at least along opposed spaced sections thereof, in order that an electrically conductive wire can be wound or positioned about such area with substantially less material than is possible with typical square or rectangular cross sectional coil winding areas presently in use. In addition to reducing the amount of electically conductive wire used, the aforementioned generally circular outer cross sectional shape also enables the electrically conductive wire to be layer wound in closely packed relationship in a plurality of superimposed rows, thus providing a close fitting and efficiently wound electrically conductive coil. Thus, not only does the electrically conductive wire, forming the electrically conductive coil, use substantially less material, but in certain instances, the amount of material required for the laminations in the magnetic inductor circuit can also be reduced. As a result, substantial material savings in motors, transformers and other inductive devices can be achieved.
While my aforementioned copending patent applications have disclosed specific details of manufacturing methods and apparatus for forming and stacking laminations constructed as discussed above, it has been discovered that certain improvements in the control and adjustment of such manufacturing methods and apparatus provides improved operating performance with a greater degree of control in the selection, forming and assembly of laminations for use in electro-magnetic induction devices. As will be seen from the discussion that follows, the novel and unique controlled adjustable manufacturing method and apparatus produces precisely controlled variable laminations from magnetically conductive material which are stacked in preferred arrangements for use in electro-magnetic induction devices, in a manner not contemplated by the prior art.